Crispo's Cousin
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Crispo's Cousin shows up. What will thease two get into? Only oneway to find out.


My 100th story!

I don't own, work for, know anyone who owned, and worked for Nick and Nick's 100 things To Do Before High School in anyway.

* * *

Christian "Crispo" Powers had just woke up and was ready for his cousin to come by after school. He heard his mom call out to him by calling him Christian. Only his family and a few teachers by his given name. It has been awhile for Crispo seeing his cousin. During school his friends notice Crispo being little more happy then normal.

Crispo just told his friends that his cousin was coning by after school and that he has not seen him for months. Crispo remember when they where little his cousin got hit real hard by someone skateboarding. Luckily his cousin only stood in the hospital for a few hours. After what felt like forever school soon ended.

Once Crispo was walking out of school with his friends Crispo saw his cousin waving hi and started to walk towards Crispo. As he was walking he almost got hit by a bus. The cousin just smiled as he chuckled. The others where just shocked that almost getting flattened did not faze the kid. Crispo just shook his head.

"Guys I will like you to meet my cousin Hudson."

"Hi." Hudson said and soon chuckled.

After spending time with Crispo's friends the two of them went back to Crispo's house. When they got there they found out it was just them. Crispo smiled at Hudson as Hudson just chuckled again. The two of them went into Crispo's room. Hudson soon closed the door and locked it. It has been awhile since they had cousin time. The two came closer and they just looked into each others eyes.

The two of them soon started making out. Their hands moved all over each others bodies. Crispo started taking off Hudson's shirt. Hudson just chuckled as Crispo kissed on Hudson's neck. Crispo soon kissed his way down and started to lick each of Hudson's nipples before sucking on of them. Hudson quickly moaned and placed his hands on the back of Crispo's head.

Crispo soon stopped sucking the nipple and moved on to the next one. Hudson moaned even more and soon Crispo pushed Hudson down onto the bed. Now Hudson was on his back. Hudson soon pushed Crispo's head down. Crispo was now kissing and licking Hudson's chest. Chrispo undid Hudson's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Hudson is already hard and Crispo just smiled as Hudson just chuckled. Soon the chuckled stopped and the moaning began again as Crispo sucked away on Hudson's dick. Crispo expertly sucked away as Hudson kept moaning. After a few bobs Crispo stopped sucking Hudson's dick and started to lick Hudson's shaft a few times before sucking on Hudson's balls.

Hudson just kept moaning louder and louder. Crispo soon started to suck Hudson's dick again. Hudson was quickly becoming on edge that he started to face fuck Crispo. Hudson was even more on edge and soon enough Hudson shot his load into Crispo's mouth. Once Crispo slid Hudson's dick out of his mouth the two of them made out again with Hudson tasting his own cum.

Crispo soon kissed his way back down until he was rimming Hudson. Hudson again moaned while he was being rimmed. Soon the riming became fingering. First one finger then two and soon four fingers. After a few thrusts Crispo slid his fingers out of Hudson's ass and start making out again. Crispo is now sitting on his bed on his back with Hudson on top.

Hudson removed Crispo's shirt and started to suck on Crispo's neck. Crispo soon moaned and started to suck on one of Crispo's nipples. Crispo just moaned and soon Hudson moved on to the other nipple. Crispo moaned even more. Crispo pushed Hudson's head down. Hudson soon kissed his way down and soon undid Crispo's pants. He soon pulled them down along with his boxers.

Hudson and Crispo smile at each other before Hudson started to suck on Crispo's dick. Crispo moaned as Hudson sucked away. After a few bobs Hudson stopped sucking and started to lick the shaft of Crispo's dick. Crispo just moaned even more and soon Hudson was sucking on Crispo's balls. Crispo just placed his hands on the back of Hudson's head.

Hudson soon started to suck Crispo's dick once again. Hudson soon was bobbing little faster and soon Crispo soon was face fucking Hudson. Crispo was moaning even more and was on edge that Crispo came into Hudson's mouth. Hudson soon swallowed every drop. The two of them soon made out as Crispo tasted his own cum.

Hudson once again kissed his way down and now was rimming Crispo. Crispo just kept moaning and soon Hudson was fingering Crispo. One finger became two and soon four. After awhile Hudson pulled out and slipped his dick into Crispo's ass. Crispo moaned even more. Hudson really started to fuck away even more. It did not take long for Hudson to be on edge.

Hudson could no longer hold back and came in Crispo's ass. The two of them made out again. Once Hudson pulled out Crispo slid his dick into Hudson's ass. Now Hudson was being fucked and enjoyed it. Crispo was fucking Hudson faster and harder until he came into Hudson's ass. The two made out again before passing out.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
